X.A.N.A. 2.0: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 96: "X.A.N.A. 2.0." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:36,000 --> 00:00:42,100 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:51,000 --> 00:00:56,439 Vinga, nois! Feu servir els vostres músculs i veniu, que farem aquí la classe ďeducació física. 3 00:00:57,450 --> 00:00:59,210 Stern, mou el cul! 4 00:01:08,000 --> 00:01:10,000 No entenc per què som a la sala ďinformàtica, senyor. 5 00:01:11,900 --> 00:01:16,900 Ah, tens curiositat, oi Della Robbia? Vinga, entra! 6 00:01:17,000 --> 00:01:20,000 Esport amb ordinadors: són sensors de moviment o què? 7 00:01:22,000 --> 00:01:24,136 Molt graciós, Belpois, saps que hem ďadaptar-nos al teu nivell. 8 00:01:24,162 --> 00:01:26,025 No tenim estudiants, sinó friquis. 9 00:01:26,500 --> 00:01:28,500 Crec que al ﬁnal aprovaràs ľeducació física. 10 00:01:33,000 --> 00:01:35,673 Bé, he trobat una bona forma per a que us mogueu utilitzant ordinadors. 11 00:01:35,699 --> 00:01:38,025 El seu nom és “ciberesport”. 12 00:01:40,000 --> 00:01:42,000 Entreu, que la classe començarà! 13 00:01:47,000 --> 00:01:50,000 Merda, no pot ser! 14 00:01:50,025 --> 00:01:51,025 Ulrich, estàs bé? 15 00:01:52,500 --> 00:01:54,500 No em diguis que penses en la Yumi. 16 00:01:57,250 --> 00:01:58,250 Vinga, parla-li! 17 00:01:58,500 --> 00:02:02,000 İ què li dic? “Hola, Yumi, ťestimo i ets ľamor de la meva vida”? 18 00:02:02,025 --> 00:02:02,525 Està bé. 19 00:02:03,000 --> 00:02:05,000 On està el forat on es ﬁca aquest disc? 20 00:02:05,025 --> 00:02:07,025 Merda, no pot ser! 21 00:02:08,000 --> 00:02:10,000 Necessites estar més relaxat. 22 00:02:10,025 --> 00:02:14,425 “Yumi, vine, que ťhaig de dir una cosa: ťestimo”. No és tan difícil de dir. 23 00:02:15,000 --> 00:02:17,500 Genial. No tens cap altre pla estúpid? 24 00:02:19,500 --> 00:02:20,500 Ah, ľhe trobat. 25 00:02:30,500 --> 00:02:32,500 Potser això és “ciberdesastre”. 26 00:02:38,250 --> 00:02:39,250 Algú pot dir-me de què va tot això? 27 00:02:42,500 --> 00:02:43,300 Jeremie! 28 00:02:45,250 --> 00:02:45,500 Què? 29 00:02:45,750 --> 00:02:46,750 A la pantalla… hi ha això! 30 00:03:01,000 --> 00:03:01,500 Vas veure ľúltim capítol? 31 00:03:02,500 --> 00:03:04,500 Vinga, compto ﬁns a 3 i vas. 32 00:03:04,525 --> 00:03:06,525 No hi aniré mentre ell sigui allà. 33 00:03:06,750 --> 00:03:08,750 Per què, si en William és fantàstic! 34 00:03:08,775 --> 00:03:10,775 Prefereixo no dir res a escoltar això. 35 00:03:13,000 --> 00:03:14,500 Jeremie, sé què he vist. 36 00:03:14,525 --> 00:03:16,525 Sí, però admet que no pot ser. El vam destruir. 37 00:03:16,550 --> 00:03:18,050 İ si va sobreviure? 38 00:03:20,000 --> 00:03:22,000 — Haig de marxar, ens veiem, Yumi. — Ens veiem. 39 00:03:25,025 --> 00:03:26,025 Vés-hi ara. 40 00:03:38,000 --> 00:03:42,500 M’he oblidat de dir-te que el teu nou pentinat és bonic. 41 00:03:42,525 --> 00:03:43,025 Gràcies. 42 00:03:46,750 --> 00:03:47,250 Ho dic de debò. 43 00:03:48,000 --> 00:03:48,500 Adéu, William. 44 00:03:53,000 --> 00:03:53,500 Ulrich? 45 00:03:54,000 --> 00:03:55,500 Ulrich, estàs bé? 46 00:03:56,000 --> 00:03:59,500 Sí, eh… necessito dir-te una cosa important. 47 00:04:00,500 --> 00:04:05,000 Bé, mira, vam ser Guerrers de Lyoko, i eh… 48 00:04:06,000 --> 00:04:12,000 Haig de confessar-te que… 49 00:04:12,000 --> 00:04:13,000 Vas bé. 50 00:04:15,000 --> 00:04:18,000 İ, eh… Ja no tenim missions, i doncs… 51 00:04:18,025 --> 00:04:19,025 İ doncs, què? 52 00:04:36,500 --> 00:04:37,500 Jeremie, mira! 53 00:04:42,000 --> 00:04:43,500 Digues que ho has vist. 54 00:04:48,000 --> 00:04:50,000 Digues què has vist exactament. 55 00:04:50,025 --> 00:04:52,025 Una cosa que feia pampallugues i no era normal. 56 00:04:53,000 --> 00:04:55,500 İ abans vaig veure unes línies de codi a la sala ďinformàtica. 57 00:04:56,500 --> 00:04:57,750 Ja he vist massa. 58 00:04:57,775 --> 00:04:59,775 El XANA? Que no el vam destruir? 59 00:05:00,500 --> 00:05:03,000 Podríem fer una ullada, obrir el superordinador de nou i veure-ho. 60 00:05:05,025 --> 00:05:05,525 Veure què? 61 00:05:06,000 --> 00:05:08,000 Que ľescola està feta una merda i el professor ďeducació física està com un llum? 62 00:05:09,000 --> 00:05:09,500 Ja ho sabem. 63 00:05:09,525 --> 00:05:12,725 Sí, el superordinador, els Guerrers de Lyoko, tot va acabar. 64 00:05:13,000 --> 00:05:15,000 Podria ser que el XANA seguís viu. İ us rieu tots? 65 00:05:15,500 --> 00:05:18,000 Segur que si tinguéssiu dubtes, correríeu a mirar-ho. 66 00:05:19,000 --> 00:05:20,000 ĽAelita té raó. 67 00:05:53,000 --> 00:05:54,000 Vinga. 68 00:06:14,000 --> 00:06:16,000 Aquest lloc fa por. 69 00:06:57,500 --> 00:06:58,500 Fa fred, aquí. 70 00:06:59,000 --> 00:07:01,000 És que el superordinador produeix la calefacció, i es va apagar també. 71 00:07:18,000 --> 00:07:19,000 Espereu! 72 00:07:19,000 --> 00:07:20,500 Esteu segurs del que anem a fer? 73 00:07:22,000 --> 00:07:24,000 Reactivarem els records dolents de ľAelita. 74 00:07:24,025 --> 00:07:25,525 Però vaig veure codis del XANA. 75 00:07:26,250 --> 00:07:28,250 Fes-ho, Jeremie, o ho faré jo mateixa. 76 00:07:28,275 --> 00:07:29,775 Vinga, obre la calefacció! 77 00:09:09,000 --> 00:09:11,000 Tot està en ordre. 78 00:09:11,025 --> 00:09:13,025 Lyoko ha renascut una altra vegada. 79 00:09:15,000 --> 00:09:15,500 Bé? 80 00:09:15,525 --> 00:09:17,525 Què? Està el XANA? 81 00:09:18,000 --> 00:09:19,000 No, però han estat esborrats dos sectors i ďaltres dades. 82 00:09:19,500 --> 00:09:21,500 Crec que per deixar el superordinador apagat tant de temps. 83 00:09:22,500 --> 00:09:25,000 Passaré el superescàner per a veure si el XANA ha tornat. 84 00:09:27,000 --> 00:09:30,000 Res a la xarxa de dades, res als sensors. 85 00:09:31,000 --> 00:09:32,000 Bé, ara miraré les torres. 86 00:09:35,000 --> 00:09:38,000 Res, no hi ha torres activades ni senyals del XANA. 87 00:09:38,500 --> 00:09:41,500 İmpossible. El XANA no és ďaquells que deixen notes dient “He tornat”. 88 00:09:42,500 --> 00:09:43,500 Potser en un altre món virtual. 89 00:09:44,000 --> 00:09:46,000 Hem destruït totes les rèpliques. 90 00:09:46,025 --> 00:09:49,000 No hi ha cap altre món virtual amb les complexitats de Lyoko. 91 00:09:50,500 --> 00:09:54,000 No. Si el superescàner no ha detectat res és que el XANA no hi és, el vam destruir. 92 00:09:54,525 --> 00:09:55,025 Vull anar a Lyoko. 93 00:09:55,800 --> 00:09:56,300 Bona idea. 94 00:09:56,500 --> 00:09:57,500 Per què? 95 00:09:58,000 --> 00:10:01,000 Vull anar al centre, per trobar els rastres del meu pare, abans que ľapaguis de nou, si us plau. 96 00:10:04,200 --> 00:10:04,700 Està bé. 97 00:10:16,000 --> 00:10:19,000 Escàners llestos, a punt per a la transferència. 98 00:10:19,525 --> 00:10:20,525 Escaneixo ľAelita. 99 00:10:27,000 --> 00:10:28,000 Escaneixo ľOdd. 100 00:10:31,500 --> 00:10:32,500 Virtualització. 101 00:10:44,000 --> 00:10:47,000 Alça, es veu increïble! 102 00:10:49,500 --> 00:10:51,500 Estic decebut per ľabsència de monstres. 103 00:10:52,000 --> 00:10:54,000 Ei, on vas? 104 00:10:54,025 --> 00:10:57,050 Vas cap al laberint, que no anàvem al centre de Lyoko? 105 00:10:57,100 --> 00:10:57,200 106 00:10:57,475 --> 00:10:59,675 Ei, que ťestic parlant! 107 00:11:00,000 --> 00:11:04,500 Bé, un cop que acabin el seu passeig, apagaràs el superordinador, oi? 108 00:11:04,725 --> 00:11:06,225 Sí… 109 00:11:07,000 --> 00:11:08,000 Ei, què és això? 110 00:11:08,325 --> 00:11:11,325 Ei, veniu aquí, mireu això… 111 00:11:11,350 --> 00:11:12,850 Ulrich? Yumi? 112 00:11:14,500 --> 00:11:18,000 Ei, Jeremie, m’envies la meva planxa? 113 00:11:26,000 --> 00:11:29,500 M’aprecio molt ľAelita, però… ella és la única que vol tornar a Lyoko. 114 00:11:29,525 --> 00:11:35,025 No la entenc. İ què és això de que el XANA va ser destruït i tot va acabar? 115 00:11:35,050 --> 00:11:37,050 És clar. 116 00:11:38,000 --> 00:11:40,000 İ sobre això… Em pots dir això que abans em volies dir? 117 00:11:40,500 --> 00:11:43,000 Eh… sí, sí. 118 00:11:43,025 --> 00:11:47,025 Que et sembla un entrenament al gimnàs? 119 00:11:47,050 --> 00:11:48,050 Està bé. 120 00:11:52,000 --> 00:11:58,025 Em pregunto que, si ara no està el XANA, vull dir que seria una llàstima no tornar a utilitzar això. 121 00:10:58,100 --> 00:10:58,200 122 00:12:01,000 --> 00:12:03,000 Podríem fer ďaixò un parc temàtic. 123 00:12:03,025 --> 00:12:11,025 “Benvinguts al nou i revolucionari parc temàtic! Tres móns increïbles ťesperen! Benvinguts a Lyoko!” 124 00:12:15,000 --> 00:12:17,000 İ doncs, que es penses ďaixò? 125 00:12:23,025 --> 00:12:24,025 Llavors, que m’anaves a dir? 126 00:12:25,500 --> 00:12:27,000 Ja ťho diré quan vulgui. 127 00:12:31,000 --> 00:12:36,000 Ah, genial! Al final algú fa esport fora de ľhorari de classe! Vull dir, perfecte! 128 00:12:36,025 --> 00:12:41,025 Com podeu veure, el ciberesport és superior a… és massa virtual. 129 00:12:41,050 --> 00:12:46,050 Necessitem contacte, realitat, suar, i estar mà a mà. 130 00:12:46,075 --> 00:12:50,075 Mireu-vos, sou joves! Bé, he de canviar uns fusibles. 131 00:12:58,500 --> 00:13:05,025 Podríem crear un vehicle fantasma, increïble i aterrador, amb esquelets per tot arreu. 132 00:13:05,030 --> 00:10:05,042 133 00:13:05,050 --> 00:13:11,050 “Ei, tu, nena, tremoles, oi? És normal, però no et preocupis, jo estaré amb tu.” 134 00:13:11,075 --> 00:13:13,575 Odd, no. No utilitzaràs Lyoko per a lligar. 135 00:13:13,600 --> 00:13:18,000 Vinga, Jeremie, totes caurien als meus peus aquí! 136 00:13:22,500 --> 00:13:25,500 Odd, Aelita, rebo un senyal, hi ha una torre activada a Lyoko. 137 00:13:25,525 --> 00:13:27,525 Podries repetir-ho, si us plau? 138 00:13:27,550 --> 00:13:30,550 Hi ha una torre activada al sector 5. 139 00:13:31,000 --> 00:13:34,500 Però només hi ha una torre aquí, i la tenim davant, i està desactivada. 140 00:13:35,925 --> 00:13:37,925 És una nova torre. 141 00:13:53,000 --> 00:13:54,000 Estàs bé? 142 00:13:54,075 --> 00:13:54,575 Sí. 143 00:13:54,600 --> 00:13:58,000 Jeremie, que no deies que el XANA no existeix? 144 00:13:59,000 --> 00:14:00,500 No ho entenc. 145 00:14:00,525 --> 00:14:03,725 El superescàner no va detectar res, no hi havia res, i ara ha aparegut la torre. 146 00:14:04,350 --> 00:14:07,850 Jeremie, gràcies per la teva anàlisi detallada. 147 00:14:14,000 --> 00:14:16,000 Us guiaré. 148 00:14:16,900 --> 00:14:18,900 Gireu a la dreta, allà. 149 00:14:26,000 --> 00:14:30,000 Per què no utilitzen un simple botó? Que digui “aquí està”? 150 00:14:29,025 --> 00:14:34,025 No, ells necessiten un munt de botons per tot arreu. 151 00:14:36,750 --> 00:14:43,050 Què diu aquí? Volts, Ampères, Watts. 152 00:15:15,750 --> 00:15:20,550 Yumi, Ulrich, on sou? ĽAelita tenia raó. El XANA ens ataca. Veniu el més ràpid possible i tingueu compte. 153 00:15:30,000 --> 00:15:32,500 Bé, què em volies dir? Vinga, parla. 154 00:15:34,000 --> 00:15:38,000 Està bé, ťho diré. És simple. 155 00:15:38,025 --> 00:15:44,525 El que sento per tu és… Jo… 156 00:15:47,500 --> 00:15:50,000 No, senyor, està bé. Deixarem de practicar avui. 157 00:15:50,750 --> 00:15:54,550 Què em fas? Deixa’m, no em trobo bé! 158 00:15:55,000 --> 00:15:57,400 Deixa’l, ľestàs fent mal! 159 00:16:00,500 --> 00:16:03,500 Yumi, tot està borrós. 160 00:16:05,000 --> 00:16:07,000 Et segueixo. 161 00:16:11,500 --> 00:16:14,000 Et portaré a la infermeria, això és greu. 162 00:16:19,500 --> 00:16:25,000 Jeremie? Què? El XANA? Un espectre? 163 00:16:26,750 --> 00:16:27,250 Què? 164 00:16:27,275 --> 00:16:31,575 No pensis en això i corre! No és en Jim, és un espectre! 165 00:16:32,750 --> 00:16:33,750 La torre! 166 00:16:47,000 --> 00:16:49,500 Vés! Jo m’encarrego ďells. 167 00:16:53,500 --> 00:16:55,000 Vinga, un menys! 168 00:16:56,750 --> 00:16:59,750 Collons, m’he oblidat de com era això! 169 00:17:32,000 --> 00:17:33,750 Crec que estàvem bé amb la idea del parc temàtic. 170 00:17:40,000 --> 00:17:44,500 Crec que m’ha passat alguna cosa quan m’ha tocat. Deu ser el motiu de per què no veig bé. 171 00:17:46,000 --> 00:17:47,500 Jo et guiaré. 172 00:17:48,000 --> 00:17:48,500 Està bé. 173 00:18:08,500 --> 00:18:10,500 Au, seu aquí. 174 00:18:16,000 --> 00:18:19,500 Sí, Jeremie? Bé, ďacord. 175 00:18:21,500 --> 00:18:30,000 M’he ďanar, ľAelita està sola i necessitem desactivar la torre per desfer-nos de ľespectre. ĽOdd vindrà amb tu. Estaràs bé. 176 00:18:35,000 --> 00:18:42,000 Jeremie, necessito ajuda. No puc jo sola. On són ľUlrich i la Yumi? 177 00:18:42,025 --> 00:18:44,025 Amaga’t, Aelita, la Yumi ja ve. 178 00:18:50,450 --> 00:18:53,700 Jeremie, ja sóc aquí. Digues a ľOdd que es doni pressa, estic preocupada per ľUlrich. 179 00:18:53,750 --> 00:18:55,750 Transfereixo la Yumi. 180 00:18:56,800 --> 00:19:02,000 Què és això? No m’agrada gens. Odd, mira això! 181 00:19:27,500 --> 00:19:32,500 Ulrich, sóc jo, en Jeremie ja m’ho ha dit. En Jim no és en Jim, sinó un espectre, oi? 182 00:19:32,925 --> 00:19:33,425 Sí. 183 00:19:35,050 --> 00:19:38,550 Segueix-me, de pressa. 184 00:19:58,500 --> 00:20:02,000 Vinga, Aelita, jo et portaré cap a la torre. ĽUlrich no es troba bé, ľespectre ľha infectat amb alguna cosa. 185 00:20:32,000 --> 00:20:34,500 Que no pots veure res? 186 00:20:34,525 --> 00:20:36,525 Ho sento. 187 00:20:43,000 --> 00:20:43,900 188 00:20:44,000 --> 00:20:47,200 Compte, crec que està apropant-se. 189 00:20:51,000 --> 00:20:54,000 Vols ciberesport, oi? Doncs té això! 190 00:21:29,500 --> 00:21:31,000 Què collons… 191 00:21:53,000 --> 00:21:56,500 Llavors, vam destruir el XANA o no? 192 00:21:56,525 --> 00:22:03,025 Sí i no. Quan vaig virtualitzar ľAelita, ľOdd i la Yumi vaig observar una aurèola vermella al voltant ďells, no ho havia vist mai abans. 193 00:22:03,050 --> 00:22:05,050 No estem al teu nivell com per entendre això. 194 00:22:06,500 --> 00:22:09,000 Aquells eren codis, codis font per ser precisos, i pertanyen al XANA. 195 00:22:10,025 --> 00:22:13,025 Quan suposadament el vam destruir, va posar els codis en vosaltres. 196 00:22:13,750 --> 00:22:14,750 Dins nostre? 197 00:22:14,775 --> 00:22:17,575 És difícil de creure, encara que ľordinador estava normal. 198 00:22:17,600 --> 00:22:20,600 Dins ľAelita, ľOdd i la Yumi, segur. 199 00:22:20,625 --> 00:22:22,625 No hi ha raons de per què hauria de ser diferent en ľUlrich. 200 00:22:23,000 --> 00:22:27,000 Crec que el XANA envia espectres per a recuperar-los. 201 00:22:27,000 --> 00:22:28,500 Per què? Per a què serveixen aquests codis? 202 00:22:28,725 --> 00:22:36,725 Potser va sobreviure així, introduint codis. İ quan els tingui tots, recuperarà el seu poder, i prendrà el control del Mar digital sencer. 203 00:22:36,750 --> 00:22:38,750 Apaguem el superordinador i no en parlem mai més. 204 00:22:38,775 --> 00:22:44,775 No, el XΑNΑ va renéixer abans ďobrir-lo. 205 00:22:44,801 --> 00:22:50,800 Per accedir al nostre món ha trobat un altre món virtual més que Lyoko. 206 00:22:51,500 --> 00:22:53,500 Apagant-lo seguiria viu. Hem de lluitar de nou. Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:X.A.N.A. 2.0